Secret Refill of Brenda's Candy Drawer
by shakespeare304
Summary: Brenda discovered that her candy drawer been mysterious refill several times. Brenda/Sharon


Prompt:Someone refilled my candy drawer.

This is for Brenda/Sharon Month of Love.

Thank you Beta reader!

* * *

Brenda Leigh Johnson opened her candy drawer after her day of starting out with signing the divorce papers and Fritz taking Joel. Her life was falling apart and she needed to readjust herself. This morning she found out about Flynn and Provenza ignoring important details of the crime scene and they had to go back. She sat silently for the whole ride back to the unit with Gabriel, he had tried to make small conversation and she snapped at him. Yet another thing adding to her horrible morning! Brenda Leigh Johnson let out a huff when she saw an empty drawer and slammed it close. She left her office with a slam.

She snapped at Sharon after she explained to her about the deadline and then apologized and told the woman about her terrible morning. Sharon suggested to have a lunch with her, but Brenda politely declined the lunch invitation since she had a lunch in her office. Sharon told her that she was there for her and Brenda thanked her.

Brenda entered her office to get ready to leave after she finally cleared up the mess of Flynn and Provenza and saw her drawer open. She looked in it and saw it had been refilled. She scurried through it, looking for a note, but there was nothing. She took few candies and put them into her purse and then got a hold of a ding dong. She unwrapped the silver wrapper slowly and took a bite of it. She chew slowly to savor the taste, thanking the mystery person who refilled her drawer.

Brenda went to her office early in the morning a few days later and saw her drawer was low in supply. She made a note in her head to go to the store to buy more candy. In the cafe where Sharon and Brenda were having lunch, Sharon chatted with Brenda about how her kids were doing. Brenda got a phone call in the middle of lunch and apologized to Sharon about having to leave early to go to crime scene. Sharon paid the bill after small debate that they should split payment. Brenda thanked her with a smile and left. She came back to her office and opened the drawer, it had been refilled yet again. She surmised that someone refilled it every time she left her office longer than an hour. She decided to find out who had been refilling her drawer. She decided to catch them, but first she ate a Reese's Cup before starting her plan.

She told everyone that she forgot something and need to go to her apartment to get it. What they didn't know was that she was not really going to her apartment. She came back in fifteen minutes after driving around a couple blocks. She saw her office door open. She grinned and walked into her office.

"Hello Sharon." Sharon froze in the middle of opening a bag.

"Oh, hi," she looked up.

"Soooo," Brenda smiled.

"Soooo…?" Sharon responded in a similar fashion.

"You're some kind of secret candy refiller when I need it."

"Kind of. Yeah."

There was a long awkward silence between the two of them. "Kiss?" Sharon asked.

Brenda leaned forward and brushed her lips against Sharon's. As soon as she said it, Brenda realized her dream had finally come true and she had made a move without a thought.

Sharon's eyes widened when Brenda pulled back."I mean… I meant candy. A candy kiss. You know chocolate Hershey kiss," Sharon stammered.

"Oh, Sharon. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to... I was-" She was interrupted by Sharon's mouth on hers. Neither one of them broke the kiss. It was sweet and well balanced. Sharon's tongue swiped across Brenda's bottom lip and Brenda opened her mouth a little. Sharon enter it and explored, Brenda pushing back to explore Sharon's mouth and they dueled for a few minutes. Brenda drew back when she heard her team arrive. "Sharon, we have to stop." They continued kissing each other more. Sharon and Brenda finally drew back but were still wrapped around each other. "I would love to continue this session, Sharon, but I can hear my team already back from their canvas of the neighborhood."

"Um…"

"What?"

"You forgot to close the blinds," Sharon nodded over Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda turn around to look and saw the whole Major Crimes team standing there and staring at them.

"Oh for heaven's sakes!" Brenda walked over and closed the blinds.

The End


End file.
